<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm In Love With You, Sorry by greensparrow29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117709">I'm In Love With You, Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29'>greensparrow29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Immortality, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by I'm in love with you, sorry by j'san.</p><p>I have a sim his name is Lucas Morris he has a whole backstory but all you need to know is that he's married to Vladislaus Straud (long story) and he is immortal.</p><p>This was just something random I wrote while thinking about them today. It's pretty short but I kinda like it.</p><p>If you want to know more about Lucas, go check out my Tumblr, apollon-sims.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladislaus Straud/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm In Love With You, Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love was probably never created to be eternal. It was something Lucas thought about often. He knew in his heart that one day, Vlad may leave or Lucas will leave him and he... understood almost.</p><p>Love can be a fickle thing. From the grand love that his three grandparents somehow shared, to the quiet domesticness of his mothers when he was a child, he had seen many a relationship that was healthy and happy.</p><p>But he had also seen many fail. His own past relationships. His mom so quickly moving on after his ummi's death.</p><p>The arguments that sometimes shook the small home him and Vlad shared.</p><p>He knows that maybe love doesn't last and one day the world will explode and his whole life will have meant nothing.</p><p>But Lucas hopes that in the final moments of this world, that Vlad will be by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>